What The Little Bird Told Him
|next= }} "What The Little Bird Told Him" is the twelfth episode of the first season of Gotham. It aired on January 19, 2015. Synopsis In an attempt to get his job back, Gordon seeks to capture Jack Gruber, a deranged electrical genius who escapes Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, Falcone struggles to hold onto his empire after Fish Mooney makes her next move.GOTHAM: Synopsis For Season 1, Episode 13 "What The Little Bird Told Him" Plot Following Jack Gruber and Aaron Helzinger's escape, the two of them make it to Irwin's building to pick up Jack's gadgets and experiment on Irwin (Adrian Martinez). Sarah Essen addresses the police force about the escape when Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb arrives. James Gordon makes a deal with with Commissioner Brady to let him go after Gruber in 24 hours in exchange that he gets reinstated in the police force. Carmine Falcone has one of his operatives killed as Liza tells him that he "makes her safe." Edward Nygma tells Gordon and Bullock that Jack Gruber is an alias of Lester Buchinsky, a former bank robber for the mafia who was betrayed by Salvatore Maroni, his former boss. Liza is brought to Fish Mooney under cover of an abduction as part of a move on Carmine Falcone. Lester is later dubbed in the papers as the "Electrocutioner" as Gordon is visited by Leslie Thompkins that Arkham Asylum is getting over the incidents. At Sal Maroni's restaurant, Oswald persuades Sal Maroni to let him leave so that he can visit Falcone only for the restaurant to be attacked by Electrocutioner. Gordon and Bullock speak to Maroni about Buchinsky and wanting to use him as bait for Electrocutioner. Barbara visits her parents to see if she can stay with them for a few days. At the police station, Cobblepot woke up where Maroni mentions about his muttering of business with Falcone. During a phone call with Mooney, Falcone figures that Mooney is behind Liza's abduction, whom will allow him to leave for Sicily with Liza in exchange for leadership of the family. Falcone tells Victor Zsasz that there must be others working with Mooney and for him to keep him and Liza safe during the coming transaction. Electrocutioner begins his attack on Gotham City Police Station. As Helzinger starts to grab Maroni, Gordon arrives wearing rubber shoes to fight them. Gordon uses a beverage to shorten out Electrocutioner's gear. Electrocutioner and Helzinger are then arrested. Gordon is then reinstated into the police force by Commissioner Loeb. Meanwhile, Falcone tells Cobblepot that he was right about Mooney as Cobblepot states that Liza was being used by Mooney. Falcone wants proof of that as Mooney calls wanting to meet with him at her nightclub. When meeting with Mooney, Falcone requests that Liza be seen as part of the deal, where he mentions about "a little birdie" telling him about their partnership. Zsasz and several mercenaries enter the building after killing a number of Mooney's gangsters waiting outside. Falcone strangles Liza to death in front of Mooney, scolding Fish for using a girl with the likeness of his mother to destroy him. Falcone calls for Oswald, who relishes having the upper hand against Fish. As Falcone has Mooney and Butch Gilzean led away to their undetermined fates, Cobblepot takes the opportunity to mockingly say goodbye to Fish and is rewarded with control of Mooney's nightclub and what remains of her gang. Thompkins visits GCPD so that Arkham Asylum's "sorceress" can get her doll back. At this time, a police officer informs Gordon about the shootout at Mooney's nightclub. Media File:Gotham 1x12 Promo "What The Little Bird Told Him" (HD) References